DEAL
by Dazelle Saputri
Summary: Draco dan Harry tidak pernah tau kalau hubungan mereka akan lebih dari sekedar teman , dan itu semua karna Ayah mereka membuat sebuah perjanjian persahabatan dengan The Marauders –Gak pinter buat summary -


**DEAL**

a/n : Well , ide cerita ini muncul ketika aku putus asa menebak lanjutan sebuah fanfic –seperti kebiasaanku- yang bersambung dan authornya gak sempat atau gak mau atau apalah menyambungnya . Jadi fic ini gabungan dari beberapa fic itu , tapi perlu dicamkan **saya gak plagiat **. Isi nya murni dari saya hanya beberapa inti ceritanya saja! . Selamat membaca J

Tittle : DEAL

Author : Dazelle Saputri

Disclaimer : Joanne Kathleen Rowling and Salsabila Yova Saputri untuk beberapa cast

Pair : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

Rate : T

Genre : Family / Friendship / Romance

Summary : Draco dan Harry tidak pernah tau kalau hubungan mereka akan lebih dari sekedar teman , dan itu semua karna Ayah mereka membuat sebuah perjanjian persahabatan dengan The Marauders –Gak pinter buat summary L -

Warning : No war! , tidak ada Albus Dumbledore . James dan Lily masih hidup . Tom Riddle adalah seorang Marauders menggantikan Peter Pettigrew , Lucius Malfoy juga The Marauders . BoysLove akut dan OutOfCharacter . Judul tidak sesuai dengan isi cerita .

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Chapter 1 : Marauders's Agreement**

***** dazelle*****

Pemuda manis berambut coklat acak-acakan itu duduk di tepi danau , tidak ia pedulikan angin yang membuat rambutnya semakin berantakan . Ia menutup mata menikmati udara musim semi dibulan April , merefleksikan diri dari O.W.L yang menanti . Ia kembali membuka matanya , memperlihatkan manik sehijau emerald paling berkilau di jagat raya . "Harry!" ia menoleh , melihat melalui bahunya "Drake ?" Harry memiringkan kepalanya melihat Drake berjalan menuju kearahnya dengan terburu-buru "Hei , ada apa ?" Harry bangkit dari duduknya mendatangi Drake Malfoy yang mengatur nafas "Itu-" Drake mengambil nafas kembali "Tadi setelah jam terakhir Dad dan Uncle James datang ke Hogwarts" ucapnya

"Dad ?" Harry menaikkan alis "Heeh , mereka ke ruangan Uncle Tom bersama Severus . Mereka memintaku memanggilmu kesana , Mum , Aunt Lily dan Draco juga disana" jelas Drake , lalu menarik tangan Harry "Tunggu dulu , ada masalah apa ?" tanya pemuda manis itu "Aku tidak tau , ayo! Kau akan segera tau setelah sampai disana 'Ry" dan Drake pun menarik tangan kurus Harry menuju ruangan kepala sekolah mereka Tom Riddle . Sesampainya didepan pintu , Drake mengucapkan passwordnya dan masuk "Duduklah Harry . Kau mau ikut pembicaraan ini atau kembali ke asramamu , Son ?" ucap Lucius

"Err- , sepertinya aku kembali ke asrama saja Dad" pemuda berambut pirang acak –berbeda dengan saudaranya yang berambut pirang tapi disisir rapi- itu memeluk ayahnya , mencium pipi ibunya lalu menghampiri kakaknya –Draco- yang duduk di sofa panjang disana dan berbisik "Kurasa kita akan mendapat anggota baru , Dray" lalu ia melenggang pergi dengan santainya khas seorang Malfoy , bahkan sebelum Draco sempat mengutuknya "Duduklah , Son" ucap Lily karna melihat putranya masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu "Ok , Mom" Harry menurut lalu duduk disamping Draco "Sebenarnya ada perlu apa kalian sampai harus memanggilku dan Harry kemari ?" tanya Draco tanpa basa-basi

"Sabarlah , Son . Kita masih menunggu beberapa orang lagi" jawab Narcissa "Beberapa ? berarti-" belum selesai Malfoy muda satu ini melanjutkan kalimatnya , di perapian muncul dua orang yang ditunggu-tunggu "Maaf , kami terlambat" ucap Sirius "Sudah kuduga" Draco bertopang dagu "Tebakan yang bagus , Dray" kekeh Harry , menimbulkan senyum tipis dari kedelapan orang dewasa yang ada disana

"Yeah , Remus tadi lama sekali bersiapnya" alasan Sirius "Oh , jadi ini salahku ? Siapa yang membuatku sulit berjalan hah ?" ucap Remus ketus "Ok , sorry Monny" Sirius memapah Remus menuju sofa yang ditransfigurasikan Tom "Tidak sadar umur" gumam Draco tidak sabar "Uh-oh , kau lucu sekali . Malfoy yang tidak sabaran" Harry tertawa cekikikan sambil berpura-pura ingin mencubit pipi Draco

"Ada yang lucu , Harry ?" tanya Lucius datar "Ya , tidak juga , lupakan Uncle Lucius" jawab Harry sambil tersenyum lebar , yang lain menautkan alis bingung ."Well , sebaiknya kita memulai pembicaraan yang menjadi alasan kita berkumpul disini" kata James "Yeah , James benar . Kau bawa perkamennya Siri ?" tanya Tom "Ya , ini dia" Sirius mengambil segulung perkamen dari balik jubahnya

"Sebelum itu biar kujelaskan dulu . Son , Harry , isi perkamen yang dipegang Sirius adalah sebuah perjanjian yang dibuat para The Marauders dulu saat mereka akan lulus dari Hogwarts" Jelas Narcissa "Ya , sebelumnya aku dan Cissy tidak tau tentang perjanjian itu . Tapi setelah menikah mereka berlima ini memberitahu kami juga Severus tentang perjanjian ini" sambung Lily . Severus mengambil perkamen berpita Merah dan Perak itu lalu membacanya kuat-kuat

_"Kami The Marauders , yang terdiri dari : James Potter , Lucius Malfoy , Remus Lupin , Sirius Black , dan Thomas Riddle membuat sebuah perjanjian sebagai bukti persahabatan kami . Perjanjian itu adalah "Menjodohkan anak-anak kami kelak" maka dari itu generasi pertama Marauders , Anak dari Lucius Malfoy dan Narcissa Malfoy nee Black , Draco Malfoy akan kami jodohkan dengan Anak dari James Potter dan Lily Potter nee Evans , Harry Potter . Perjanjian ini berlaku pula untuk anak dari Marauders yang lainnya . Tertanda : James , Lucius , Remus , Sirius dan Tom"_

Severus menggulung kembali perkamen itu setelah selesai membacanya "Jadi kalian sudah mengerti apa maksud kami sebenarnya kan ?" tanya Remus "Ya , untuk sebagian . Apa itu perkamen sihir ?" tanya Harry penasaran

"Yes , Son . Perkamen itu bekerja dengan cara yang sama dengan buku daftar murid Hogwarts , semua nama anak-anak kami yang baru lahir akan tertulis namanya disana , beserta nama kedua orangtuanya" jelas James "Maksud kalian Drake juga akan dijodohkan dengan anak Uncle Tom atau Sirius" ucap Draco datar "Ini hanya berlaku untuk anak pertama , Son . Jadi Drake tidak akan kami jodohkan" tegas Lucius "Tidak adil!" kesal Draco "Jelasnya ini hanya berlaku padaku dan Draco ? Karna , maaf , Severus maupun Remus tidak mungkin 'melahirkan' bukan ?" celoteh Harry

"Harry , apa kau tau ramuan yang bisa membuat pria hamil ? atau ramuan yang bisa membantu pria melahirkan ?" tanya Severus "Tidak , tidak pernah dengar . Apa kau tau , Dray ?" Harry melirik Draco yang menggeleng malas "Well , tiga tahun yang lalu aku , Tom , Lily dan Cissy membuat ramuan yang kusebutkan tadi . Jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan -err aku atau Remus -ehem melahirkan" wajah Severus memerah pada bagian akhir karna menahan malu "Dan coba tebak , siapa yang sebentar lagi menjadi ayah ?" Tom tersenyum sambil merangkul pinggang Severus "Demi Merlin goyang itik! . Sev , sungguh ?" Lily menutup mulutnya tak percaya , Severus hanya mengangguk pelan

"Aaawwww!" pekik Lily dan Narcissa yang sangat tidak Malfoy-is khusus untuk Narcissa "Sudah berapa lama ?" Harry ikut bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk Severus "Dua minggu" jawab Tom , karna Severus masih malu untuk menjawab "Selamat , mate" Lucius menjabat tangan Tom diikuti yang lainnya "Oh , kita harus membeli susu untuk Severus memang ramuan tidak buruk tapi aku yakin susu lebih baik" Remus berucap riang melupakan sejenak rasa sakit pada -ehem bokongnya

"Yap , susu rasanya jauh lebih baik dari ramuan walau tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa mualnya" setuju Narcissa "Kita harus kedunia Muggle Sabtu ini!" pekik Lily "Apa aku boleh ikut ? Bersama Hermione , pasti sangat membantu" usul Harry "Tentu saja , Honey! . Sekalian kau belajar jika kau mengandung nanti" Lily tersenyum santai "APA ?!" pekik , jerit , teriak histeris Harry

"Kenapa , 'Ry ?" tanya Tom . Harry terduduk lemas di kursi nya kembali , ia kaget dan… malu membayangkan dirinya mengandung seperti Severus "Mengandung ? Apa aku harus ?" Harry bergidik ngeri , sedangkan Draco tertawa kecil disebelahnya . Harry memandang Draco kesal dengan tatapan 'Diam-atau-kutelan-kau' yang sangat menggemaskan "Oh , tidak usah menatapku seperti itu Harry . Tenang saja , jika itu aku , yang harus membuatmu –err mengandung , aku tidak akan menyentuhmu" Drcao menyeringai "Apa ?! Tidak-tidak , kau harus menyentuhnya" pekik Narcissa histeris yang membuat Draco berjengit kaget "Aku tidak mengerti!" pekik Harry

"Oke , pertama tentu saja kalian akan menikah . Cepat atau lambat , karna yah kalian telah kami jodohkan . Kalian tidak menolak perjodohan ini kan ?" tanya Sirius . Harry diam saja , mendengarkan tanpa berniat berkomentar "Well , aku tidak masalah karna itu Harry . Bukan orang lain yang harus kukenal lagi , jadi tidak masalah" jawab Draco enteng "Bagus , artinya kau tidak menolakkan Draco ? kurasa Harry juga tidak menolak . Lalu setelah menikah kalian tentu akan memberikan kami cucu kan ?" tanya Tom penuh harap "Cucu ? Maksudmu salah satu dari kami harus meminum ramuan ciptaan kalian itu ?" kembali hanya Draco yang berkomentar "Hanya Harry" jawab James

"Kenapa harus aku Dad ?!" ucap Harry merajuk "Karna aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berada diatasku 'Ry" desis Draco di telinga Harry namun masih bisa didengar yang lainnya "Malfoy sekali tentu saja" ucap Lucius bangga "Kami tau ini terkesan egois , tapi kami sangat berharap kalian menyutujuinya dengan senang hati" ucap Remus dengan nada yang membuat hati siapa pun tenang , walau raut wajahnya cemas , takut ditolak "A-aku… aku hanya belum bisa menerima" aku Harry

"Syukurlah , kau tidak perlu cemas Harry masih ada waktumu untuk terbiasa dengan Draco sebagai tunanganmu" Severus tersenyum "Tunangan ?" tanya mereka serentak "Ohh , kalian kompak sekali" Lily tersenyum memuja "Pertunangannya lima hari lagi , tepat seminggu sebelum pernikahan Sirius dan Remus" jelas Narcissa . Draco dan Harry mengangguk "Ramuan apa tepatnya yang kalian buat itu ?"

"Ramuan itu kami namakan 'Pregel' yang mengetahui cara membuat ramuan ini hanya aku , Tom , Lily dan Cissy tentu saja" jawab Severus setelah berhasil menemukan suaranya kembali "Tapi kami berniat mengajari Draco" Lily tersenyum kalem "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan , ini sudah waktunya makan malam" usir Tom halus

Dan berakhirlah pertemuan itu . Mereka hanya tinggal mempersiapkan acara pertunangan yang menanti lima hari kedepan .

***** dazelle*****

Harry dan Draco berjalan dikoridor menuju Aula besar , mereka baru saja keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah . Sejak langkah kakinya membawa ia berjalan , pikiran Harry tak lepas akan hal baru yang belum bisa dia terima . Dia , sekarang adalah tunangan Draco , well walaupun belum resmi , resminya kan baru lima Harry lagi . Harry tersentak akan pemikirannya , apa dia kecewa karna belum resmi menjadi tunangan Draco ? .

Ia memang tidak menolak perjodohan itu , karna ia tak punya alasan yang wajar untuk menolak . Harry kembali tersentak , apa jika ia memiliki alasan dia akan menolak ? Harry tidak tau .

Dia mengenal Draco seperti dia mengenal dirinya sendiri , mereka berteman sejak kecil karna orangtua mereka memang dekat . Harry ingat ketika ia baru bisa berjalan , berbicara bahkan mengingat masa kecilnya , itu adalah liburam Musim panas ia masih berumur tiga tahun . Keluarganya menghabiskan dua minggu di Malfoy Manor , disitu Harry pertama kali bertemu Draco . Dan dia menyayangi Draco yang bermain dengannya , bertengkar dengannya bahkan yang sering menggodanya . Tapi...

"Harry ?" Draco berhenti berjalan karna tidak merasakan sosok pemuda berkulit coklat itu disampingnya , ia berbalik dan menemukan Harry mendongak menatapnya beberapa langkah dibelakang "Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu ?" tanyanya menghampiri sosok itu "Hmm... aku hanya sedang berpikir tentang sesuatu" gumamnya "Apa ?" tanya Draco "Aku bingung apa ini keputusan yang tepat" Harry menunduk . Draco mengerti apa yang dimaksud Harry

"Maksudmu kau meragukanku sebagai calon pendampingmu ?" Draco menyeringai "Ya!" jawab Harry cepat , Draco merengut "Hn" gumamnya malas , lalu berbalik melanjutkan perjalanan . Harry langsung bergegas mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Draco "Tentu saja aku meragukanmu , Dray . Kau kan suka mengerjaiku . Tapi diluar itu aku meragukan diriku sendiri" ucap Harry pelan "Harry" Draco berhenti berjalan dan berbalik , Harry yang berjalan dibelakangnya sambil menunduk menabrak dada bidang Draco dan terdorong kebelakang . Nyaris jatuh , tapi tangan Draco dengan cepat memeluk pinggangnya

"Tenanglah -Draco menyingkirkan poni Harry yang menutupi matanya- . Pikirkan pelan-pelan , ingat ? masih ada lima hari untuk kita memikirkannya" Draco tersenyum tipis nyaris tak terlihat "Apa kau akan membenciku jika aku menolak ?" tanya Harry takut "Jangan konyol , aku bukan orang yang seperti itu . Kau tenang saja , sekarang ayo kita makan!" Draco melepas pelukannya , menggandeng tangan Harry "Kenapa kau menggandeng tanganku ?" tanya Harry "Hanya berjaga-jaga , bisa saja kau menabrakku lagi . Atau kau memang sengaja ingin menabrakku ?" Draco menyeringai , wajah Harry memerah ia tau saat Draco memeluk pinggangnya tadi wajah Draco sangat dekat dengan wajahnya

"Maaf , membuatmu kecewa karna aku tidak mau menabrakmu bahkan jika aku mengigau!" Harry mencibir , Draco membuka pintu Aula yang sudah dipenuhi murid-murid yang sedang makan malam "Oke , sebagai permintaan maaf darimu . Aku mau kau menemaniku mengerjakan esai rune kuno di perpustakaan . Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan" Draco mendekatkan wajahnya , menunggu Harry mengangguk baru ia berdiri tegak lagi "Dasar tukang paksa!" gerutu Harry dengan wajah yang merah –lagi- "Aku duluan itu Blaise dan Theo" Draco melambaikan tangannya pada Harry

"Oke , apa Theo dan kawan Slytherin-mu yang lain nanti ke perpustakaan untuk belajar bersama juga ?" tanya Harry "Yeah , selalu" Draco nyengir "Sisakan tempat untuk kami" lalu Draco berjalan menuju meja Slytherin , sedangkan Harry mendudukkan dirinya didepan Hermione dan Ron , disamping Ginny "Hai" sapanya "Hai , 'Ry . Darimana ?" tanya Ginny "Dari ruangan Profesor Riddle" jawab Harry "Lidlleh yahng manah sahtu ? Belsamah Dlakoh ?" tanya Ron dengan mulut penuh sup tomat

"Telan dulu makananmu Ron!" pekik Hermione memperingatkan "Keduanya dan ya , bersama Draco . Mione hari ini kita mengerjakan tugas di Ruang rekreasi atau Perpustakaan ?" tanya Harry "Dimana saja tidak masalah , tumben kau bertanya" Harry nyengir disela suapan biskuitnya "Aku akan menemani Draco mengerjakan esai-nya , dia bersama teman-temannya . Dan aku tidak mau sendirian diantara Slytherin itu" jelas Harry "Belajar gabungan ?" tanya Ron

"Yeah , mungkin dia punya tugas rune kuno yang tidak bisa diselesaikannya dan ingin bertanya padamu , Mione" ia menyuapkan sesendok penuh sup kemudian menelannya "Astaga , aku lupa . Essai runeku masih setengah lagi" pekik Hermione , gadis berambut coklat mengembang itu langsung menghabiskan makan malamnya dengan cepat , membawa buku bacaannya dan berlari keluar Aula "Apa Drake ikut juga ?" tanya Ginny "Kurasa iya" Ginny tersenyum lebar , tanpa menghabiskan makan malamnya dia berlari menyusul Hermione sambil berseru "Kami sisakan tempat untuk kalian di Perpustakaan" Harry dan Ron menggeleng

"Tidak kusangka dia bisa lupa essay nya" ucap Ron "O.W.L membuatnya semakin aneh" setuju Harry "Jangan sebutkan O.W.L didepnku sekarang! Kita masih punya waktu satu bulan lagi!" kata Ron horor "Sebulan itu tidak lama , Ron" Harry mengernyit bingung melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu "Kau ketularan Hermione ya ? satu bulan cukup lama bagiku" Ron memasang ekspresi serius yang lucu

"Oke , 'O' kata terlarang didepanmu sampai seminggu sebelum 'O' itu mulai" ucap Harry "Deal"

***** dazelle*****

Tidak seperti biasanya , perpustakaan sangat ramai akhir-akhir ini . Selain karna N.E.W.T dan O.W.L tinggal beberapa minggu lagi , tugas essai yang semakin hari semakin banyak juga menjadi alasan mengapa perpustakaan ramai dikunjungi . Terlebih di meja besar yang terletak paling ujung ruang perpustakaan disana terdapat murid dari asrama Gryffindor dan Slytherin yang sedang belajar bersama hmm... atau berbincang ? entahlah , karena dari tadi mulut mereka tak ada yang bisa diam

"Jadi apa yang ingin mereka bicarakan ?" tanya Drake yang duduk didepan Draco "Bukan hal pernting" jawabnya "Jangan berbohong , Dray . Kalau bukan hal penting tidak mungkin mereka semua sampai berkumpul begitu" mata Drake menyipit menatap Draco yang berwajah datar dan bersikap santai lalu Harry yang duduk disebelah kakaknya itu dengan wajah err panik ? dan terkesan gugup "Kalian mencurigakan" adik dari Draco Malfoy itu bersandar kembali dikursi yang didudukinya "Ooh Harry , kau bertemu Remus ?" tanya Ginny

"Yaa , dan Sirius juga" jawab Harry pelan , dia tidak tau tapi jantungnya berdetak seperti akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan "Aaah , aku tidak sabar untuk mendatangi upacara pernikahan mereka" ucap Ginny menerawang , mungkin dia membayangkan gaun yang akan dikenakannya nanti "Kau pasti akan terlihat cantik disana , Gin" Drake mencium pipi kekasihnya itu yang menyebabkan pipi Ginny Weasley merah tidak karuan "Bloody hell , Malfoy! Ini tempat umum" pekik Ron melihat pipi adik perempuan tersayangnya tidak perawan lagi "Shut the hell up , kakak ipar . Ini perpustakaan , pelankan suaramu oke ? Dan apa tadi itu ? Kau menyuruh kami bermesraan ditempat yang lebih pribadi ?" Drake menyeringai membuat kedua anak Weasley berwajah seperti rambut mereka .

Hermione memutar kedua matanya "Aku lebih berharap mereka mengundurkan pernikahan mereka saja" ucap gadis itu "Mereka memang seenaknya sendiri , mengadakan pesta pernikahan dua minggu sebelum O.W.L ?" dengus Theo "Keputusan itu diambil karna sejak sebulan yang lalu ada kemungkinan Remus mengandung , Love . Bisa kau bayangkan Remus mengandung diluar pernikahan ?" ujar Blaise lembut kepada Theo "Remus hamil ?" kaget Ginny "Tidak , Remus belum hamil mereka menikah karna Sirius sama sekali tidak bisa menjaga nafsunya" jawab draco datar

"Tentu saja Remus tidak akan hamil karna dia belum meminum ramuan yang bisa membuat pria mengandung" jelas Harry "Ah , ramuan . Kudengar dulu mereka membuat ramuan semacam itu" celetuk Hermione "Yap , ramuan Pregel , ramuan yang bisa membuat pria mengandung . Juga ramuan yang membuat Severus sekarang hamil" ucap Harry riang "Sungguh ? Kau bercanda ?" tanya Drake kaget diikuti anggukan dari yang lain "Ini benar , tadi aku dan Harry mengetahuinya dan Ibuku , Aunt Lily , Remus dan Harry akan mengajak Severus kedunia Muggle untuk membeli perlengkapan orang yang sedang mengandung" jelas Draco aneh karna dia jarang berkata panjang lebar

"Kenapa harus ke Muggle kan mereka bisa ke Diagon Alley ?" tanya Blaise "Di Diagon Alley tidak ada susu untuk orang hamil , Blaise" jawab Harry "Susu , kudengar lebih baik dari ramuan dalam segi rasa" ucap Theo "Ya , makanya mereka ingin membelinya . Mereka juga berharap kau ikut , 'Mione" Harry memandang Hermione yang daritadi hanya mendengarkan sambil mengerjakan essay nya . Bagaimana bisa ? Hanya dia dan Merlin yang tau . "Oh , dengan senang hati Harry"

"Apa aku boleh ikut ?" harap Ginny "Aku belum pernah ke dunia Muggle sebelumnya" lanjut gadis itu "Bertambah satu orang lagi tidak akan menjadi masalah" jawab Harry sambil tersenyum "Kau juga mau ikut , Theo ?" tanya Harry "Aku ?" Theo menunjuk dirinya dengan tatapan horror

Harry tertawa "Ya , kau idiot , Theodore Nott , kau mau ikut ?" ulang Harry "Demi sandal jepit Merlin! Aku tidak mau pergi bersama wanita-wanita itu , seorang manusia serigala , Proffesor dan seorang Harry Potter yang berisik! Tidak akan pernah" Theo melotot ngeri "Kau berlebihan!" Harry cemberut "Aku tidak keberatan menemanimu , 'Ry" celetuk Draco dan setelahnya ia mendapatkan tatapan heran dari yang lain "Apa ?"

"Kau ? Draco Malfoy , menemani sekumpulan orang yang belanja perlengkapan orang hamil ? Salazar Slytherin pasti bangkit dari kubur" ucap Drake "Perlu seorang laki-laki sejati yang menemani mereka kan ?" Draco mengangkat bahu dan membuka buku Rune nya "Aku laki-laki , Dray" koreksi Harry "Memang , Severus dan Remus juga , tapi kalian manis seperti wanita" jawab Draco acuh "Astaga , aku mendengar Draco Malfoy mengatakan Severus Snape manis" tawa Ron yang diikuti oleh yang lain

***** dazelle*****

**TBC or END /?**

**Salsa Note's :**

Well , ini dia chapter pertama . Sebenernya mau jadi prolog tapi kurasa kepanjangan untuk jadi prolog . Oke , ini banyak yang melenceng dari Harry Potter yang sebenarnya . Malfoy juga sangat OOC disini . Dan uhh , untuk TRSS itu terjadi begitu saja aku hanya merasa mereka cocok karna dicerita yang asli Severus juga Death Eater .

Ini fict pertamaku untuk fandom ini , mohon bantuannya *bow* J

**I'll be happy if you wanna ****_Review _****this fanfiction**

**_My Pleasure_**

**_Dazelle Saputri_**


End file.
